


Sketches

by DoucheDork



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Gal Pals Being Gal Pals, PoisonApple - Freeform, but gayer, pointless fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoucheDork/pseuds/DoucheDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture is worth a thousand words, how about a sketch? Pointless fluff, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i had written and adapted to this two beautiful idiots.

Raven didn't even notice when her hexbook fell out of her bookpack. Apple didn't mind, after all, she was used to picking up things that her friends dropped, including Raven's stuff.

She stuffed the hexbook in her own purse and forgot all about it until the afternoon, when she was emptying the contents on her bed of said purse. When she saw the small hexbook bounce in her bed, she picked it up and decided to give it a once (upon-a-time) over. I mean, why not? What could her friend possibly be hiding.

She felt a bit bad looking through her best friend forever after's personal stuff, but she knew how good and pretty her friend drew and wrote, so why not take a peek? It wouldn't hurt right?

The first few pages were filled with sketches of some characters in a video game (Call of Beauty was it) that Raven seemed to play 24/7. Why the not-so-evil girl was such a geek she would never-after know, but hey, she kinda liked the game too so she couldn't judge. She skimmed and scammed throughout the pages, stopping whenever she saw a hexstastic sketch and taking a mental picture of it. 

Halfway through the notebook, Apple noticed the sketches becoming familiar. There were a few sketches of Briar and Ashlynn doing their nails and hair, as usual, along with some sketches of Ginger baking. When she turned the page, however, she found a sketched image of herself staring back at her. She smiled and turned the page again, only to find yet another sketch of herself.

Her smile faded as feelings overtook her. Feelings for her friend she had long ago put down (or so she thought) not to be felt again. But here she was, feeling happy over a drawing made by her friend.

She passed several more pages, only to be met with more and more sketches of her. Full-body, head-shots, even colored sketches of herself.

She turned the page again and gasped at the drawing in this page.

It was her and Raven, well, their sketched versions, holding hands and simulating walking away, the sun and the moon, colors purple and red, along with black and white both in each side of the drawing, Apple having the white, the red, and the sun, while Raven had the moon, black and purple, under it a quote from a really cute cartoon she used to watch when she was little.

"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."  
-Winnie the Pooh

She didn't think she could smile any wider, thinking of that fairytale she used to hear about when she was younger. That was the most charming thing she had ever seen, and she had seen Charming. She turned the notebook sideways and grinned when she saw their names written in slanted writing.

"Raven and Apple White-Queen"

She couldn't help it anymore. She stood up from her bed and went to the living room, where she found Raven sitting on a throne-like couch and playing some kind of game on her MirrorPhone.

"Hey." Apple said, sitting next to Raven. "I found your hexbook, you dropped it this morning."

Raven's eyes widened and her face paled slightly, taking the hexbook with shaky hands. "U-Uh...thanks..."

"You draw beautifully." Apple said, smiling. Raven blushed and cleared her throat, putting the hecbook back on her bag.

"It's...not that wonderlandiful..." Raven mumbled before the other girl closed in on her, nuzzling their noses together.

"I saw the drawing Raven, that was really cute." The violet eyed girl had no idea where to put her face to hide the red on it. Apple giggled and moved to sit on Raven's lap, hiding on the crook of the latter's neck.

"U-Um...Apple...." Raven said, or rather tried, flustered. "I-I don't...I mean..I.."

"Do you like me, Raven?" Apple asked, tilting her head. The girl purple locks blushed and sighed, nodding.

"Of curse, we wouldn't be friends-forever-after if I didn't like you." The girl said while her blonde counterpart pouted.

"You know what I meant, Raven."

The violet eyed girl sighed again, groaning and hiding her face in her hands. "Yes...I like you.." Apple squealed and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Well it's good I like you too then." Apple grinned a grin their Chesire cat friend would've been proud of, and hugged the other girl tight.

Raven smiled and nuzzled her face into Apple's hair. If this was the outcome of dropping hexbooks, hex, she would do it all the time if it meant being with Apple.

That was definitely her happily ever after.


End file.
